


My luv not your bruv

by AmyriustrixR0se



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry's being stubborn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, One Shot, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Romance, poor rookie agent, rookie agent, vague Golden Circle spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriustrixR0se/pseuds/AmyriustrixR0se
Summary: Harry doesn’t trust any agent but himself to be with Eggsy.





	My luv not your bruv

 

“What are you doing?” Harry frowned as Eggsy put on the bespoke suit.

The younger was distracted with a stubborn button.

Harry tried to frown at the way his tongue stuck out adorably in concentration.

“Me ‘nd Davie gonna take on that honeypot down in It’ly, ya know, where the target’s stayin’ for a bit.” He secured the button with a triumphant grunt. He glanced up at Harry and noticed his displeased frown. “You stuck ‘ere, bruv?”

“Merlin thinks I should sit this one out,” he said.

Eggsy looked at the remaining cast on Harry’s wrist. He hummed to himself and put on his tie. Then he chuckled, “’nd you’re doin’ what Merlin asked? Wow, Haz.”

“I’m thinking of going against his wishes.”

He looked up sharply. “Wha? No, Harry. Why?”

Harry glowered at him as if it weren’t plainly obvious why he would go against the elder’s words – sorry Merlin, Harry doesn’t believe he’s older than you. “Davie, the rookie? Really, Eggsy? He doesn’t know the first thing about teamwork!”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow and straightened. _So, this was gonna be an argument._ “Funny you should talk, You’re the one who cleared ‘im during trainin’.” He frowned at his former mentor’s strange behavior. “Really, what is it, bruv?”

Harry looked defensive. “Nothing.”

“’arry.” He couldn’t help the pity in his voice. He looked at the time – he should really get going. He hoped Harry wasn’t really serious about coming along. “I’ll be a’right. Call ya when it’s all over, yeah?”

Then good ol’ Davie, ready to start this important mission, stopped in the doorway of the room. “Good day, Galahad,” he nodded to his superior. His smile faded when Harry didn’t acknowledge – merely glared at him. “Uh, you ready Eggsy?”

He grinned. “Hell yeah.” He adjusted his suit once more – more out of anxiety than habit. “’ey, go set up in the jet. I’ll be there in a sec.”

He waited until Davie was out of sight down the hall, and Harry narrowed his eyes as Eggsy stepped closer. He caught the older man’s wrist and stood on his toes for a second. “Love ya,” he whispered, planting a single kiss on Harry’s jawline.

But Harry tried a different tactic. “He’s not me, Eggsy.” He did not want the younger to continue with the mission.

Eggsy hadn’t been expecting such a blatant but vulnerable reason. His eyes met Harry’s as he soaked in Harry’s words and recovered. “I know, Haz.” He still held Harry’s good wrist and ran his thumb along his knuckles. “Davie’s a good agent though. I’m gonna be fine.”

“Eggsy,” he warned.

“I promise,” the younger assured. “I’ll call ya as often as I can, yeah?”

But Harry refused to acknowledge his words.

Eggsy gave a small sigh. “Haz, don’ be like this.”

“I’m not like anything, Eggsy, and you know it. I don’t want you going out in the field with that boy. He won’t have your back like me.”

“Well, you stay ‘ere otherwise ya ain’t gonna have my back for a long while, yeah?” he tried. He watched his lover still not budge on the subject. “’arry, Davie ain’t Agent Whiskey.”

Harry’s face closed off. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

But Eggsy didn’t have time to have a full argument about this whole thing. He sighed in defeat. If Harry wanted to believe Davie wasn’t a good agent, he could do just that. Eggsy had a mission to complete and nothing sure as heck would get done if he just stood around arguing with Harry. “Harry, listen, I gotta go.”

So much for leaving on a good note-

“Eggsy.”

He tried not to groan. “What?”

Harry’s lips met his and Eggsy’s shoulders slumped in relief – Harry wouldn’t be so much of a prat after all. “I’ll be working with desk with Merlin. You’ll be okay, if I have any say in it.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Yes, luv.”

Harry smirked.


End file.
